The Queens's Daddy
by H4H
Summary: Collection of G!P Swan Queen stories, with Daddy!Emma and Baby Girl!Regina.
1. chapter 1

Regina came out of the bathroom, hot mist drifting out as she massaged her wet raven-black locks with a towel. She sat down on the stool in front of her vanity, the towel wrapped around her body riding up and exposing her ass. She started combing out her hair blissfully unaware of the hungry eyes devouring her from across the room.

Emma had just woken up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes open to look around and the view she saw was breathtaking. She wondered when her wife had left her spot nestled into her shoulder, somewhat miffed that even after all those wonderful orgasms she gave her, Regina couldn't wait for her to wake to shower together.

The olive-skinned brunette continued brushing, unaware of those emerald eyes darkening with anger. A deliberate cough erupted from the bed and she froze.

Emma sat up on the bed, it's sheet covers falling down and exposing her upper torso. There was a noticeable bulge forming under the covers as she looked straight to Regina with angry eyes. "Did you just shower without me?" Emma growled.

Regina reared her head back to look at her lover, her cheeks flushing in shame.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said, turning around on the stool and crossing her bare legs from nerves, "I knew if I woke you we would have been in there all day, you know Henry is coming home from your parents' house in the afternoon!"

"So you decided what was best, didn't you, baby girl?" Emma practically snarled as she pushed the covers open and stood up from the bed. She walked towards Regina and stood in front of her stark naked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Who's your daddy baby? Who decide things here?" She asked in a voice which gave no choice but to obey.

Regina looked down, ashamed, though that shame tinged with arousal as she caught a glimpse of her lovers thick shaft, still slick with a mix of their cum from the night before. It seemed to point at her in reproach.

"Y-you are, daddy, I mean, you do, daddy," she said, her hair hanging down her face in wet curls from the heat.

She felt Emma's fingers weave into the strands and massage her scalp.

"You have been a naughty girl baby. Don't you think you need to be punished?" Emma asked in a calm voice as she tilted her lover's head up and looked into her eyes with lots of love and lust.

Regina licked her lips as her eyes darkened, nodding her head.

"Yes, daddy, I'm so sorry," she said, clutching the towel wrapped around her breasts. "I need to be punished, daddy, I deserve it!"

"Now, now...this isn't the way to say sorry, you know that baby girl. And you also know what you should do." Emma emphasised her point by wiggling her hips making her dick move back and forth.

Her lover's swinging girth drew her black eyes, and she complied with the warm, soft hands at her scalp gently pushing her down. Regina kneeled on the tiled floor, her knees wide, dropping the towel from around her body without a thought. She came face to face with Emma's thick organ, pink and smooth and gleaming in the vanity's light. She pushed out her tongue playfully, catching the mushroom head with a brush, moaning at the taste of their combined musk, evidence plenty of the night before that had left her bow legged upon waking up.

Emma moaned in delight as her lover licked her." That's it baby girl, suck it... slowly. You are so good, baby." Emma pushed her head further down forcing her to take more.

Regina's sex-bruised lips accepted the meat with a happy grin that split apart as it engulfed more and more of the base.

She closed her eyes and started breathing through her nose, relaxing her throat to take all that her lover had to offer. Suckling and slurping as she went along.

Emma slowly moved her hips just enough to create a friction. She fucked Regina's mouth in a slow pace not fully sheathing herself inside her. The olive-skinned brunette gagged a little and her blonde wife quickly pulled out." You okay, baby girl? Do you want daddy to stop?" Emma asked concerned when her eyes watered.

Regina coughed and licked her lips, staring up at her lover with affectionate eyes still dark with lust. She grabbed Emma's cock by the base and kissed the tip.

"No, daddy," she said hungrily, "fuck my throat if you want, whatever, just cum, please, I need to taste you."

Emma groaned at the request as she pushed Regina's head once again onto her thick meat. She took it in her mouth again, this time Emma didn't hold back. She fucked her lover hard and fast. Regina's mouth clenched around her meat causing her eyes to roll back in her head. "Fuck, baby… you feel so good… your mouth feel so good, baby… suck me." She forced more of her cock inside her lover's sinfully delicious mouth.

Regina gagged and coughed, her mouth vibrating along the shaft, salivating at the thick musk of Emma's organ, tears falling freely and gladly down her cheeks as she sucked.

Her hands found the patch of thick blonde hair above her lover's shaft and held onto it as Emma pistoned in and out of her throat, intent on filling it with her seed.

"Fuck, baby…. I'm cumming…. take it… fucking take it… arggggh…" Emma groaned loud as her balls tightened and she emptied out in her lover's mouth. Her pace slowed down as she came down from her high.

Regina moaned as her lover's essence hit the back of her throat and she pulled back with her mouth open to savor the taste. Emma's cum blanketed her tongue and dripped down her chin and to her bare breasts, all the while she enjoyed it's salty sweet taste.

Emma watched her lover swallow her cum. She tugged Regina onto her feet and kissed her passionately moaning at the taste of herself in her lover's lips. She slapped the back of her thighs indicating for Regina to jump. She complied and Emma picked her up. Her hands found Regina's delicious ass cheeks and squeezed them roughly. They kissed fiercely and Emma spread her ass cheeks wide pushing her thick meat towards her entrance, trying to enter blindly. But the position made it difficult.

Regina suckled the last drop of cum off her finger and dropped her hand to grip her lover's meat. With a teasing grin she pulled it back and nestled it between her fleshy cheeks. Sensing her lover's impatience, she pulled it back and guided her head into her puffy red lips. With a groan of pleasure, she dropped fully down onto her lover's groin, swallowing the thick cock whole.

Emma entered her lover in a swift motion and moaned at the tightness. She stood like that for a moment so that her lover could accommodate her thick meat. She slowly started moving once she felt her lover's velvety walls wrap around her suffocating her dick. She slowly started moving in and out of her lover all the while kneading her ass cheeks with her rough hands. She brought one hand up her body and squeezed her breast and leaned down to suck on the hardening nipple, swirling her tongue around it.

Regina cried out, her inner muscles squeezing painfully around her lover's sizeable girth. She smacked her lips against Emma's forehead, as she continued nipping and sucking her puffy pink nipples.

"Take me to bed, daddy, please," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms tight around Emma's neck. "Let me ride you, please, let me ride you all day!"

Emma groaned and buried her face into her lover's neck nuzzling. She walked towards the bed. The movement caused Regina to bounce on her shaft. She sat on the edge of the bed with Regina on her lap. She kissed her fiercely and sucked on her bottom lip. "Ride me ,baby. Ride your daddy like it's the end." Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina followed her lips with another kiss and pushed her down to lie back against the disheveled bed. Her hands ran down Emma's flat stomach reverently, her warm, wet pussy walls twitching against her shaft.

Emma looked up at her with lust, gazing at at her breasts hanging over her face, still marked with her milky white essence.

Regina shook her hair back and started to gently bounce up and down on her lover's cock, groaning as its head bumped up against her cervix.

Emma brought her hands up and took both of her breasts in her hands and massaged them. She rubbed her finger around her hardened nipple. She leaned up and took her nipple in her mouth and bit down. She brought her other hand around Regina's waist. When Regina bounced a little harder Emma rolled her head back and laid down once again as Regina's walls tightened around her. She held on to her hips as Regina bounced up and down.

Regina's face flushed from the labor of her movements, and the shaft hitting the parts inside her only Emma could find. She bucked up against the cock spearing through her, listening the wet sounds of its motions and the continual slapping of their skin,

"Oh, fuck! Daddy, fuck you're so deep,' Regina said, throwing her head back with a gasp. "I can feel you in my stomach, daddy, I feel it throbbing!"

She rode her lover harder, bucking up and down until the flesh of her ass smacked against Emma's swollen balls, again and again.

"Fill me, daddy, please." Regina begged, whining as her lover pinched her nipple hard.

"Cum inside me, own this pussy, daddy, it's yours!"

Emma planted both of her legs on either side and pushed Regina up a bit. She fucked her lover from below all the way while keeping her in the air. She held on to Regina's waist and fucked her raw, harder and faster. "Fuck baby.. you feel so good… so tight… daddy loves your pussy baby.. it's all mine…. ahhhh… fuck.." Emma was sweating bullets as her muscles strained with the effort. But she wasn't going to stop not when she was close to exploding inside her lover. She flipped them over and pushed Regina onto her back. And fucked her in a vigorous pace not even stopping to let Regina adjust.

Regina growled at the change in her position, whining pitifully as she was fucked into oblivion. She squeezed her kegel muscles to hasten Emma's release, squeezing the thick shaft painfully in her velvety walls. After one particularly harsh thrust that hit that sweet spongy spot inside her, Regina shared her lover's release, tumbling down beside her as she felt the thick warm cum paint her insides.

"Fuck baby… am cumming so hard… take it baby girl. Take daddy's cum inside. I want to see you drip down your thighs… fuck… oh shit.." Emma screamed at last as she came twitching inside her lover. Her legs shook at the intense orgasm and she buried her face in her lover's sweaty neck. And inhaled as she laid down on top of her trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Regina sighed happily a the feeling of her lover's essence dripping down her walls and out her flaring red lips. An involuntary spasm made her walls grip Emma's softening organ, making it twitch once more. She silently thanked her lover's stamina as she felt her cock fill back up with blood and grow inside her.

"Oh, fuck, daddy, you never stop," she said playfully, pushing her body to the side and climbing back on top, without disconnecting from the meat inside her. "Mmm, your cum is still so warm, daddy, I want to feel it everywhere."

She pulled up, until only the head of Emma's shaft remained inside, motioning with her head behind her.

"Will you fill me, daddy, fuck my ass and make me whole?" She said after a moment of clenching teasingly around the cock head. "Let me ride you, let you see your cock split me open from behind, please?"

"Fuck, Regina, baby… that's so hot. If you keep going like this I won't be able to stop myself anytime soon." Emma chuckled at her lover's enthusiasm and teased a finger at her tight rear opening. She circled the tight little hole with a single finger and slowly dipped it inside. Her finger brushed the inside of her ass and found it had been opened a little. She pulled out the finger and licked them in her mouth making it wet. She pushed the finger again this time it entered much more easily.

Before she could add another finger, Regina pulled her hand back and sat up fully off her cock. With one last smirk, she lifted a leg up and around, turning to face the opposite direction. She guided the slick shaft up to the tight ring of her asshole, turning her head back with a smile.

"I've been prepping for you in the shower, daddy dear," she said over her shoulder, the muscles of her rear clenching and unclenching as she prepared herself. "I can't wait to feel whole again."

With a gentle push, she carefully seated herself on her lover's shaft, opening her ass to accept its fat head.

"Oh, fuck, daddy, fuck!!'

Emma threw her head back as she was engulfed by her lover's tight hole. She slapped her ass cheeks making it red with her handprint and signalling Regina to start moving because the suffocation was too much and she tried hard not to cum at that moment.

Regina cried out as she sank further down her lover's twitching shaft, squeezing it painfully until it nestled all the way inside. She threw her head back, holding herself up with hands on Emma's outstretched legs.

The muscles on her back twitched, glistening with sweat. With one last breath she started riding her lover again, feeling the pain and the pleasuring overwhelming her contracting insides.

She bounced hard, up and down, bucking like she was breaking in a stallion, the globes of her ass smacking hard against her lover's mound.

"Mm, oh fuck me, daddy, this ass is yours, Christ!" She cried, unable to control the twitching of her insides against the organ's invasion.

Emma squeezed her ass cheeks roughly and helped her bounce on top of her. She threw her head back when Regina's tight asshole sucked her in and wrapped around her tightly. "Fuck baby… I don't think I can hold on." She whimpered as the tightness made it harder to move.

"Don't, daddy, cum inside me," Harper replied, squeezing her lover's thick head with her insides, feeling it deeper than it had ever been. "Mark me, daddy, please, fill me and make me whole!"

With a guttural moan came inside her lover's asshole. The pressure forcing her dick out of her ass resulting in exploding the remaining seeds on her ass cheeks and her own abdomen. She laid down on the bed spent as her sick twitched and another shot of cum erupted from her painting Regina's pain red ass cheeks. She looked down through her half closed eyelids as Regina's ass wiggled smearing their mixed cum all over her lower body.

"Fuck, Regina, I think you broke my dick! God that was so awesome." Emma breathed out as she tried to calm her raging heart.

"I know, dear," the olive-skinned brunette said breathlessly, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her wife. Regina took her wife's outstretched hand with a smile and stepped out of the car. The brunette looped her hand around the blonde's forearm as they walked towards the restaurant. Emma being the gentlewoman opened the door for her wife and gestured rather dramatically for her to enter. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked ahead and inside. Her chivalrous wife followed suit.

Emma's eyes stared hungrily at the vast expanse of olive skin offered up by her wife's dress, the expensive fabric splitting apart at her neckline and plunging down all the way to her navel.

She was hesitant at first letting her wife even purchase that dress, much less wear it out in public where anyone could see what was naturally hers, but she could never say no to the Missus.

They came to the maitre d's post, the woman looking up from her book to address them. Her eyes flashed briefly to Regina's chest, a look of surprise and lust passing in a second before her professionalism took over. Emma noticed that look, and it did not please her.

"R-reservation?" The maitre d said.

"Its under Swan," Emma said with a hand at the small of her wife's back.

Emma felt her blood boiling at as the gazes of everyone in the restaurant locked in on her wife. But she smirked knowing that only she could have her the way she wanted. The possessive blonde pulled her smaller wife a little closer to her side and slowly ran her fingers up and down her forearm making sure that the lady saw it. Regina, unaware of the whole interaction smiled at her wife.

"Right this way, please," the woman said, bringing two menus as she left her station.

"Just the one," Emma said, taking a menu out of her hand impolitely and putting it back on the post.

Regina looked up at her with a sultry grin and took her wife's hand to wrap back around her waist.

The maitre d kept her professionalism in tact at the display, reminding Emma to leave her a generous tip, and led them to the back of the restaurant, in a darkened corner, lit only by a few candles.

The couple sat down, Regina making sure to loudly drag her chair closer to her wife's.

Before the maitre d could say anything, Emma handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"Bring out the best wine you've got stocked, will you?" She said, slipping her other hand to her wife's half-clothed thigh.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her wife's sudden command and the hand possessively grabbing her inner thigh. She knew not to make her wife lose control when they were sure to get an audience. Emma watched the lady walk away nodding. She smirked at her wife with pride for protecting her from pervy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes. In public, her wife often acted like she was her trophy, but she couldn't help but love it. Emma stroked her inner thighs lightly as possible but it made her squirm. She fidgeted in her seat but the blonde grabbed her thigh roughly and pinned her to the seat with just a hand.

She looked at her wife and smiled mischievously as her fingers ghosted through the thin material of her thong.

"Mmmh," Regina whispered, clutching the edges of her chair as she felt her wife's fingers inch further and further to her center, "Oh, fuck, baby, I've never been so wet…"

Even in the dimness of the corner where they sat it was a bold move for her, and the olive skinned brunette was loving it.

"You spoiled the surprise," Emma said as her fingers just started to reach it. "Naughty girl."

Before she could so much as growl, a waiter came to their table with a bottle in his hand, wrapped in gold leaf.

"The house's finest, ma'am," he said, presenting it with a flourish. He waited for her nod before he deftly popped the top open and poured the red wine into glasses.

When Regina reached to take her glass, Emma swiped it away and brought it to her nose. She sniffed it loudly, swished it around the glass and took a sip and a moment passed as she "tasted" it.

"It's perfect, the lady will love it," she said haughtily, as she passed the glass to her wife with a smirk.

The waiter looked at her strangely while Regina bit her lip to curb her laughter.

Emma looked over her menu for a brief moment.

"I'll have the lamb loin and cilantro lime rice. The lady will have the same." She said as she closed the menu and slipping it into the waiter's hand before he could even offer an appetizer.

Regina shivered as he left, moving her head close to her wife's face to whisper in her ear.

"Damn, Emma darling, you have no idea what that does to me," she said, brushing her lips against the blonde's cheek. "Or maybe you do…"

Emma's smile widened when she heard the excitement in her wife's voice. She slipped her hand once again in between her wife's thighs, this time she didn't stop near her thong instead she slipped her finger inside the material and tugged it a bit. Regina unconsciously moved her legs apart. Emma used this time to pull the offending material out of the way and down her ass.

Regina's eyes widened as she realised what her wife was doing. She knew she couldn't stop her so she slowly raised her ass a bit to help her remove her thong. Emma pushed the material all the way down her legs until it hung off her shoes. Regina lifted her leg up and put her calf on top of her wife's lap.

Emma pulled the soaked lacy garment off her heel, brought it to her nose and smelled it making sure that her wife was watching.

All the while the people behind her were unaware, and Regina's face flushed, sweat accumulating at her forehead, glistening in the soft candlelight.

"If you don't stop now, you're going to make me ruin more than those panties," she said, brushing back a lock of raven black hair that had escaped her braid. "You should know how expensive this dress is, you bought it after all."

Emma chuckled and said, "Baby girl, you know I don't care about the dress, I'll buy you another one. What I really care about is what's inside that dress, and it's mine." She emphasised every point with her fingers ghosting dangerously close to her wife's wet centre.

"Fucking hell," Regina groaned, dabbing her face with a napkin, gazing longingly at her wife's cool, emerald eyes. She felt the first fingertip move through her folds, piercing into her heat gently at first, then pulling back and in more quickly again and again.

After their shared gaze broke, her eyes passed over Emma's shoulder and stared curiously for a moment. Regina closed her legs before her wife could press another finger into her pussy.

"We have a spectator," she said, discomfited, pulling up her wife's hand and bringing it to her lips. "He's been staring at me since I sat down."

She licked Emma's slick fingertip with a daring look, staring back at the man behind her unblinking. The blonde snapped her head back and peered at the man sitting with his wife and child, his attention shamelessly away from both.

Emma felt bad for his family but she was beyond furious at him for even looking at her wife. If it wasn't a restaurant she wouldn't have put up with it without a fight. She glared at the man one last time and looked at her wife who was holding her now clean fingers against her lips kissing it and trying to calm her down, knowingly.

Before she could say something the food arrived. Regina nodded and thanked the waiter, knowing full well that her wife was too far gone for courtesies. Dinner was eaten in silence. Every now and then she could feel her wife clutching the fork a little too hard and forcefully pushing the meat around.

When the dinner was finished Regina excused herself to go to the washroom. Emma looked at her leaving the table with an extra sway in her hips. Her eyes darkened with lust as she loosed the tie around her neck. Suddenly the air felt too hot for her collar.

She pulled herself up and followed her wife's lead, flipping the man off as she passed.

Emma pushed open the door and stepped inside, flipping over the lock without even looking behind her. All the stalls were empty, save one. She could see her wife's posh, costly heels at the bottom of the door before it opened.

Regina stepped out, holding her clutch in her hands and brushing stray hairs back into place.

"It's amazing how quick it is to relieve one's self without panties," she said, stepping up to the mirror and retouching her makeup with a smirk. "I should go commando more often."

Emma growled lowly as she approached her prey, moving behind her wife and putting one hand on her hip and another on her back. That hand pushed her down.

Emma trapped her wife against the counter. She leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "It's easier to fuck you commando, don't you think, baby girl?" She made her point clear as she pushed her groin up to her wife's ass to show how hard she was.

"Oh, fuck, you're right, daddy," Regina replied, her tits pressed against the marble countertop and her hands gripping the handles of its sink tightly. "Fuck me, right here right now, take this pussy, it's yours!"

Emma growled at her wife's request and pushed her dress up in a swift motion. She moved her hand down to her wife's core and massaged her wet pussy. She groaned as the slickness grew at her touch.

She used her other hand to hastily undo her belt and pull down her zipper. Her pants pooled around her ankles with a loud thud. Without even giving Regina time to get prepare, she pushed her cock deep inside her wife's tight pussy. The slickness making it easier to get inside.

Emma threw her head back and groaned." Fuck… you are so tight baby.."

Then she started moving in fast pace not even caring that her wife was moaning loud enough to attract attention.

Her pistoning hips slapped her wife's fleshy ass and knocked her against the counter again and again.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Regina cried, her pussy pulling Emma's cock inside her and nestling it deeper with every thrust. Sweat flew off her face and onto the marble and her breathless pants blew back the hairs sticking to her slick skin.

Harder and harder her fingers tightened around the sink handles until they turned white, and she snarled and mashed her teeth with every thrust of Emma's hips, each one more brutal than the last.

She was being pounded so mercilessly that she didn't even notice the head pop into view behind the looking glass of the locked door. Her wife did.

Emma's eyes turned briefly away from her lover's jiggling ass and caught the man's mortified face in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look at him without even slowing down her pace. The smirk she gave him made his face even more flushed than it already was.

Emma pushed her wife's dress further up and smacked her fat ass hard enough to bruise.

"Whose pussy is this, baby girl?" She said over her wife's shriek. She pulled at Regina's braid and smacked her ass with every thrust of her hips, until it was bright red. "Answer me, Regina!"

"Ow, ow shit, your's," The olive-skinned brunette screamed with every blow, panting and moaning, and pushing her hips back in approval. "It's yours, Daddy, this pussy is- fuck-fucking yours!"

"You're.. God… damn… right!" Emma said, emphasizing every word with a brutal thrust. "Beg me, baby, beg me to cum, right the fuck now!"

The muscled blonde gripped her wife's hips tightly as she pistoned her hips faster and faster, sweat stinging her eyes from the effort.

"Ow, ahh, ahh, god!" Regina said, her chest heaving from exhaustion. "Please, fucking please let me cum, daddy! Daddy, please!"

With one last scream, Regina fell over the edge, her hands dropping bonelessly on the counter.

"There- there it is," Emma said, looking back at the man still watching their display, frozen in shock. When her wife's inner muscles squeezed her shaft she released her seed with a happy moan.

The older brunette's hot pussy milked her cock for all it was worth and then some and Emma enjoyed the last few minutes of their coupling watching her in the mirror, panting and sweating, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

Emma looked back at the door to find the man gone, distantly she heard angry shouting, complaints to the manager she was sure. She was also sure those complaints would fall on deaf ears, she was the one who wrote his paycheck after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stirred in her sleep when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pulled her closer to a warm body. She slowly blinked open her eyes to look around only to meet with her wife's scrunched up face buried in her neck. Before she could open her mouth she felt her wife ground against her ass rather hard that she could feel her wife's erection pressing against her asscheeks.

Regina bit her lip to bite back a moan that somehow escaped from her mouth. She decided to shook her wife up but it felt hard when her wife was practically groping her breasts like a stress ball. She knew if she wake her up it's not going to end well as her wife would get angry for spoiling the mood. She laid down enjoying her wife's hands explore every inch of her body.

She smiled when she heard the familiar "Fuck baby girl.." whispered to her neck. Her tank top had been rolled up to reveal the pink hardened bud which her wife was pulling at. Regina arched her back rubbing her ass against her wife's raging hard-on.

Emma was dreaming about fucking her wife in her office. She had her wife bend down on the table with her ass up in the air as she pounded into her tight asshole. Emma felt her dick suffocating inside her boxers. In half consciousness she pulled her boxers down just enough to reveal her dick. She let a sigh of relief but soon it was replaced with a shiver when the cool air in the room hit her hard rock dick. She desperately needed warmth. In her sleep Emma pushed up Regina's tank top and pulled down her panties just under her ass and quickly rubbed on top of the puckered hole. Regina's eyes widened realising what her wife wanted.

She bit the inside of her cheek as arousal pooled between her legs. She let her hands wander down to her ass and took hold of her wife's monster dick and squeezed it making Emma groan into her neck and thrust up to her hand. Regina pushed her panties all the way down her legs and resumed stroking her wife. Emma had her eyes still closed thinking that it's a dream.

Regina's rhythmic stroking was rewarded with enough precum to lubricate her wife's cock. She knew without a lube it can be painful at this hour. She brought her hands to the front and gathered her own pussy juice to further make it wet. Emma was frantically thrusting into her hand.

She slapped her hips, indicating Emma to stop which surprisingly the half conscious woman did. Regina lined up the shaft at her puckered hole and grabbed her wife's ass forward indicating that she could move. Before she could even move her hand,her whole body was pushed forward as her wife entered her in a quick hard thrust. Regina's eyes burned at the sudden intrusion she bit her pillow to muffle the scream that threatened to escape.

Emma was thrusting in a vigorous pace like she want to finish as soon as possible. Regina tried hard not to scream as it would wake her wife and the moment will be ruined.

Emma had her eyes closed imagining about her wife in a corset without panties spread wide on her table as she fucked her from behind. Her as jiggled with each thrust. Sweat covered her forehead from the exhaustion. Her wife's milky ass was beet red as she spanked her with each thrust.

She spread the ass cheeks wide to see her massive cock going in and out of her asshole. The image itself made her want to cum that instant. Emma thrusted faster in and out each time going deeper making Regina scream in pain and pleasure. Oh how much she loved when her wife became vocal.

Regina was practically hanging of the side of the bed as her wife thrusted forcefully inside her. She bit Emma's hand which was closer to her to wake her up because it was being too much to her and she wanted her wife to remember it when she wakes up.

Emma screamed when she felt her hand being bitten. She opened her eyes without slowing the thrusts. She looked around confused and watched her wife's disheveled form and her hard breathing. She looked down between the covers to see her dick nestled between her wife's ass cheeks.

"Fuck...Baby...Oh god it feels so god. What happened?" she asked as she herself found it hard to breath.

"I think you were dreaming.. about me... again.." Regina replied with a raised eyebrow and craned her neck to see her wife's flushed face.'

"I am sorry baby.. I was dreaming about fucking you in our office." Emma admitted as she leaned to bury her face in the sweaty neck of her wife murmuring how embarrassing it was.

Regina chuckled as she grabbed her wife's hand and placed it on top of her breasts moving it in tight circles along with rocking her ass back to her wife. "Well...Do you mind finishing it off for me….daddy" Regina whispered seductively to her wife who almost lost it as she groaned and bit down on her wife's bare shoulder.

She started moving again this time slow measured strokes were used as she turned her wife onto her stomach. Emma pulled out a pillow and placed it under her wife's stomach closer to her hips which made her ass elevated.

She stroked her dick inside slowly before leaning forward. She put her on hand on her wife's side and the other around her wife's shoulder in front and pulled her up causing her wife to arch build up the speed and started fucking her harder. Regina mewled as the thrusts started getting brutal. But the pressure it gave was immense and she gripped the sheets on either side hard that her knuckles turned white. "Yes...Yes...Yes….aaaahhh….daddy don't stop….fuck me harder...Split me up..And fill me.." she started mumbling coherently as the pleasure started building in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck...Baby..You are so….soooo….tight…" Emma grunted and forced her hips faster and faster. She pumped in and out of Regina practically forcing her body into her. The room filled with their wet skin slapping and the moans the olive skinned brunette was letting out.

After a couple of more thrusts Regina screamed out as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. "Fuckkkkk...Daddyyyy...Am cumming...Don't stop... don't you fucking stop.." Regina yelled as she rocked back to her wife.

Emma threw her head back as she came with a loud grunt and fell forward on top of her wife. She breathed hard as she grinded her hips to her wife's. Her dick exploded ropes after ropes of sticky cum inside her wife's tight asshole, some of them leaked down to her thighs. She rested her head on her wife's heaving shoulders and shuddered when the tight ring milked another rope of cum from her now softening cock.

"That was intense.." Regina chuckled as she stroked her wife's sweaty short hair on her shoulder.

"Yeah it was. You're always the best" Emma replied and leaned forward to kiss her wife properly, who sighed into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in the Woods**

Emma had been planning a date in the woods with Regina for quite some time. With their busy work and responsibilities she hasn't been able to pull it together. But on their wedding anniversary she decided to surprise her wife with a weekend in the woods. She was packing up everything needed for the trip in her Ford Raptor truck which she bought an year ago.

She drove to her wife's office to pick her up after work. Everything have been planned out except Regina didn't know. She thought they were going on a date after work.

Inside the mayor's office Regina was putting her final touches in her make up as she reapplied her cherry red lipstick and straightened her short red dress. Only if she knew those things were going to be torn soon.

A knock on the door made Regina smile as she made her way towards the closed door. She yanked open the door to be greeted by a hug and kiss on her lips. Regina smiled and kissed her lover back hooking her arms around the muscular blonde's neck.

"Well hello there." Regina chuckled as she pecked Emma's lips once again.

"Hey beautiful. You ready to go?" Emma asked as she rubbed her hands up and down Regina's arms. Regina snuggled further into Emma's chest while nodding. She missed her lover with their busy work. Emma kissed Regina's forehead one last time.

The couple made way towards the truck and Emma, as the quite charming she is, helped her into the car.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as she fastened the seat belt. Emma is concentrating on the road while held out her hand for her wife to hold.

"That's a surprise you will have to wait to see." Emma smirked and winked at her wife. Regina almost pouted at her wife's antics. She know she could get every secret out of her wife if she wanted to but she isn't going to do that. She wanted this anniversary to be a special. Since she also have a secret up her sleeve to share with her wife.

Regina smiled and leaned over to peck her wife's cheek. Emma smiled and looked at her wife and then back to the road.

Several minutes passed, Regina started getting suspicious abiut the twists and turns the blonde was taking to their date destination. Impatient she asked "Baby, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yep" was the only reply came from the blonde. Regina sighed. Well now she has no other choice to just sit there wondering what her wife has planned for her.

One more turn and the truck was pulling into a forest way which made Regina raise her perfectly done eyebrow.

"Honey??? Are you going to do something in the woods?" she smirked as she drew her long finger nails along her lovers jeans clad thigh which of course send tremors throughout the muscular blondes body.

"Ha ha.. No babe. You know if I wanted to have my way with you I would have done it in your office..or hell in our spacious truck. Also don't forget that we have a perfectly nice bed at our home." The blonde shrugged as obvious.

"Then why are we going to the woods?" Regina asked as she looked around to see that now they have reached a clearing where there stood a tiny house in the shape of a silo, which was painted a shade of green matching to the surroundings. Regina's eyes widened when she saw lights decorating the whole cabin and the trail towards it.

The truck stopped a couple of feet away from the cabin. Emma helped Regina out of the truck and carried all their bags inside, much to Regina's surprise.

"You planned it didn't you?" Regina asked crossing her arms over her chest and playfully flared at her wife. Emma swallowed as she saw how sexy her wife looked in the tight red dress with her hair perfectly done and those plump lips. She was losing it even before she could touch her wife. Regina smirked knowing the effect she had on her wife. As long as she wanted to continue this play she was freezing her butt off in the woods.

"Can we open the door? It's freezing outside" Regina almost yanked the blonde towards her hoping that it would make her body a bit warm.

Emma fumbled with the keys whole Regina practically wrapped herself around the blonde,but she managed to open the door with ease.

Regina was the one to walk inside and she awed with the decoration inside. It was like a dream come true. Everything matched her style. It was a single bedroom tiny cabin with spiral stairs and everything else in the cabin blended with the round shape of the silo.

Emma walked upto her wife and hugged her from behind. She put her chin on Regina's shoulder and kissed the tender flesh.

"This is beautiful darling. I loved it" Regina whispered as she held the muscular blondes hands on her own.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's just us for the weekend..in the woods. And I wanted our anniversary to be special." the blonde kissed her lover on the cheek a couple of times before settling back again on her shoulder.

Regina's eyes watered but she was smiling wide as she thought about how considerate her wife is. She felt lucky to have Emma in her life. And she can't wait to say the good news to the blonde. She turned around in her lovers arms and snuggled into the blondes chest.

"Well I have a surprise for you too" Regina whispered as she snuggled onto the blonde.

"What is it baby?" Emma asked as she pulled a little back to look at the brunette's eyes.

Regina looked up at her lover and bit her lip while smiling. Suddenly feeling shy all of a sudden. Her cheeks turned red as she pulled the blondes head down to whisper in her ear.

" It's not just us anymore" Regina pulled back smiling to see her wife's reaction. Only to see a very confused blonde with eyebrows furrowed deep. Regina rolled her eyes. 'Sometimes she has the worst timing to be an idiot'.She pulled the tall blondes muscular hand towards her stomach and placed it there while quietly stroking her hand. The blonde looked back and forth at her hand which is placed on her wife's stomach and to her wife's face. Then it dawned to her and the blondes eyes went comically wide as she jumped up and down almost screaming. "Yesssss... I am gonna be a dad." The blonde did her version of victory dance in the middle of the tiny cabin and kept chanting "Baby daddy". Regina shook her head but smiled as she watched her lovers antics.

Emma ran to her wife and picked her up swirling her around while shouting "We are gonna have a baby.. Yaassss" Regina threw her head back and laughed loud.

Emma set her wife down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Regina smiled and kissed Emma back.

"We are having a baby" the excited blonde grinned as she stroked her wife's now flat stomach.

"Yes we are. I found out two days ago. I had a doubt." Regina replied.

Emma kissed her wife one more time. This time she took time to devour her wife's plump lips which earned a delightful moan from the short brunette as she pressed her body closer to the muscular blonde.

Emma's junior stirred in her pants. Her hands moved from Regina's stomach to her ass. She squeezed the globes for a good measure which made the brunette jump and wrap her legs around her lover.

Emma easily carried her wife up the spiral stairs towards the spacious king size bed. She deposited her lover carefully into the bed hovering over her while she kissed her slowly.

Regina dragged her hands down her lovers clothed chest to her hips and then slowly made her way towards her groin. Emma groaned loud when she realised her wife's hand kneed her junior ever so slowly which drives the blonde crazy with desire.

Regina used this time to suck on her wife's pulse point as the blonde started rocking back and forth with her hand. She used her other hand to unbotton the muscular blondes shirt and slowly pulled it off her shoulder. Emma straightened up shaking her head to clear the cloud of desire she was in so that she could get free of her clothes.

Regina sat up slowly unzipping her dress while the blonde watched panting heavy. The next thing she knew is her wife yanking her shirt and pants off her in recording breaking time leaving her just in her boxer briefs.

Regina drooled over her wife's muscular body. Emma wasn't this confident with her body in the past. She wanted to be a guy and she always hated her boobs. She used to bind them. But when she met Regina she got more confident with herself. Even though she tried really hard to be confident in herself through vigorous workouts which her job paid. Regina is more than happy to see the results as the blonde now spends most of the time in the house wearing nothing but her boxer briefs. It took years for that transformation.

Emma made her way towards her wife and stood between her legs. She kissed her wife while bending down to remove her clothing. Regina played with the hem of her wife's boxer brief. She pulled the elastic and freed her wife's throbing member out. Emma groaned and threw her head back in ecstacy. Regina slowly stroked her junior while completely removing her wife's boxers. Emma had her eyes shut and her hands fisted in her sides. Regina licked the hard cock from the base to the tip with along stroke. Emma shivered but kept herself steady by keeping a hand gently in her wife's head. She hooked her fingers in the dark locks and stroked her scalp.

Regina got down to work as she swirled her hand around the hard member and bobbled her head up and down while sucking the mushroom head once in a while. She could already taste the precum oozing out the tip. She slowed down a bit something she learned with years of experience with the appendage. She knew the blonde had immense stamina but she always came fast while given blowjob.

Emma whined as she was so close to cumming. "Baby..." she mumbled and looked down to see her wife smiling while stroking her slowly.

"No.. I know you wont last long. But I don't want it in my mouth now.. May be later. I really want to feel you in me. So you know the drill.. Baby daddy" Regina smirked as she splayed on top the bed legs open wide showing Emma her wet lips. She licked her hand in her mouth and slowly stroked her clit putting on a show. Emma lost her battle as she almost stumbled trying to get on the bed. Regina chuckled as her wife settled between her legs.

Emma smiled goofy and kissed her lover full on lips. Regina removed her hands from her pussy and slowly coated her wife's hard member with her essence. Emma groaned into Reginas mouth. Her eyes turned darker and heat crept through her body when she rocked her hips forward and it almost penetrated her wife's sweet hole.

"Fuck...baby..please don't tease me" Regina whispered as she lined up her lovers junior. The blonde was so lost that she didn't even stopped to look down as she slammed herself inside her wife in one strong thrust.

Reginas cried out when she felt herself being filled so deep which only her wife could. She clung to her blonde wife with her arms and legs wrap around her.

The blonde started thrusting in and out of the short brunette underneath her in a slow pace but each thrust was forceful enough to send them both on edge. Emma buried her face in her wife's neck and slowly kissed her pulse point. Sucking and biting. Marking her as her own. Regina stroked the blondes short hair as she whispered words in her lovers ears.

"Oh fuck baby... That feels so good. Yeah...just like that...i feel so full..." she yanked the blondes face from her neck and looked deep into the green eyes. It was darkened with lust but she could feel the love in those eyes.

"I love you. All of you... I want to feel you all night inside me... I want to have more babies with you...give it to me.. My baby daddy." Reginas voice swimmed through the blondes ears. Emma groaned and closed her eyes while thrusting in and out of her lover in a vigorous pace.

" Am...am...cumming...fuck it feels so good...am cumming so bad..." Emma mumbled as her trusts started getting sloppy.

"Me too baby..." Regina moaned as she fused their lips together. They both came undone together as thick ropes of cum poured inside her. She shivered when she felt the last rope of cum warm her womb. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Emma opened her eyes to see the tear running down her loves cheek. She kissed her eyes while whispering and pouring down all the love she felt for the tiny brunette. It isn't new that Regina was so emotional when it came to her physical relationship with the blonde. Even if it was rough she know how much the blonde loves her and evrytime they made love it felt like it's the first time.

"I love you both." Emma whispered as she stroked Reginas still flat stomach and leaned down to kiss it where their unborn child rested.


End file.
